


Interlude 1: The Mysterious Bishojo

by princessgolux



Series: Romance Dawn [4]
Category: One Piece, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack Crossover, Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessgolux/pseuds/princessgolux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who was that pretty woman?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude 1: The Mysterious Bishojo

**Author's Note:**

> Bishojo = pretty girl

The argument went like this:

The dinghy was obviously broken, there was a treasure chest, and the girl was cute.

But, came the counter, they already had a treasure chest. Filled with treasure. And Captain Buggy was waiting for said treasure.

And no-one wanted to cross Captain Buggy.

All three men shivered, totally in agreement with that.

However, the girl was cute. 

And helpless.

And there was a treasure chest.

_Another_ treasure chest.

Meaning _more_ treasure, right?

The consensus was obvious.

When they caught up to the sad, broken little boat, the dark-haired girl lying slumped against the side lifted her head wearily, exposing a drawn face and an amazing decolletage.

"Water?" she said, hoarsely, drawing a deep breath that pushed her chest out even more. 

The three men laughed.

"Sure." One said as they boarded her vessel. "But we'll be taking your treasure."

"Oh," She sighed limply, her hand falling slack against creamy breasts. "Anything. Just please. Water?"

The three men laughed more, licking their lips. One took a step towards the girl, but another stopped him.

"Hey. Treasure first." 

Captain Buggy wouldn't care that they were late if the treasure were good enough. They crowded around the chest, breaking the lock.

"Boiiiing!!!" 

"Aaaahhhhhh!!!!" 

A giant jack-in-the-box head bounced and jolted, taunting and leering.

"What the..."

Musical laughter tinkled behind them. They looked back as their ship's sail caught wind with a fwump.

"Bye now!" The brunette waved cheerfully at them. 

They cursed.

"By the way...sorry!" The girl said. She pointed to the sky. "There's a cold front moving in from the south right there. And you know, that means intense winds, sudden squalls...it's really not a good time to be in a small boat..."

Thunder crashed and the sky lit up. A localized rainstorm began filling the battered dinghy, water lapping against their ankles.

Meanwhile the girl waved goodbye, disappearing over the horizon. 

In their boat. 

With Captain Buggy's treasure.

Well shit.


End file.
